beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 4
Core Narrative #4- ALL IN!!! Savage Pirates Origin Story Story Concept- Outlaws are hired by Gambling Mogel committed to a contractual assassination of Adonis, head savage pirate who has been unchallenged upon their conception to this point by ANY group. The outlaws, though morally neutral at the very beginning, turn this sterile contract into a righteous battle for good against savagery. This takes place in the past of the macro-story. The Hero- An orphan raised by a tight mercenary group, Selly-Beth, a female with innocent features but a quick wit was used as a tool to help infiltrate during missions, she is the group leader's surrogate daughter. Raised in the rough and tumble world of being an outlaw from the earliest days, she can handle herself as an independant and strives to be seen as more than just a pretty face and 'daddy's girl'. The Physical Goal- A notorious Merchant, upon hearing of a profitable opportunity being stalled by the intrusion of the Savage Pirates, hires a mercenary group to assassinate the HEAD of the savage pirates Adonis so he can expand his business. The goal of the protagonists is to KILL ADONIS by any means. The Emotional Goal- For the team to survive long enough to enjoy their spoils. Overcoming fear and discovering the dark secrets about the savage pirates and the length of evil and violence they commit to. Personal Obstacle- The team must come to terms with losing their leader and the conflict of and inexperienced Selly-Beth taking over to complete the mission, as per the leaders final request. They also deal with the horrifying discovery of the savage pirates and how they became this unstoppable powerhouse of fear. The Villain- Adonis, leader of the savage cannibal pirates. His moral compass is non-existent and is on a level of sadomasochistic survival. Violence, terror and the lack of survivors who come into contact with them are his tools. His anger is purely on vengeance. Justification- The savage cannibal pirates were one of the last people on the ground to escape the Blight and mostly forgotten by the surviving masses. He and his small band of refugees made the choice to survive no matter the morality of it. Though Adonis has accepted his fate, he is still angry with having to go to this level while other survivors had an easier transition. He wants anyone outside of his group to suffer as much as he can for as long as he can. Supporting Cast- 1. Burlap- friend and love interest to Sally-Beth, though only slightly older, he passively helps Sally-Beth and tries to back her even though the others in the group lose faith in her. 2. Lancy Eyes- A silent but deadly type, it offers limited but sage advice when needed. Humanoid-ish, the sex and species is unknown and ambiguous, he sets the standards of the RIGHT thing to do when morality starts to waver. 3. Liverbroiler- Second to Adonis, she is an unwaivering ball of controlled horror and violence. A perfect monster with no remorse, she follows every order and even, when you can see it, she enjoys the suffering more than any normal psycho should. Locations- 1. Barge 'n Charge- the mercenary ship which is a converted garbage hauler retrofitted into a RV park and fighting boat. Due to its large size and speed, it rides the Southern Slip to increase mobility and range . 2. Prometheus - Adonis main ship. A gutted fighter carrier designed to be the most efficient at killing and conducting raids, it is a spectacle of violence and horror with rotting corpses and bones adorned on its hull like jewelry. 3. Golden Sinew- The Merchants luxury liner. An upscale cruise ship style boat, though it is flush with luxuries not usually found in the sky, it is speckled with elistism and economic noteriety. 4. Gahnath Region- a hostile area inhabited by the Savage Pirate cannibals. environmentally unstable for most boats, it is also a gold mine for profit as its violent winds can generate power. Logline- Hired to assassinate an impossible target, the crew of Barge 'n Charge lose their main leader and are re-helmed by an in-experienced crew member go on the hunt for something never hunted or killed before. Medium- Its best presented in a visual medium because the pacing is fast and engulfs the audience member into the action world. Platform- Animated mini-series. Its a well known and used platform and will be accessable and well known to the target market of males between 16-35. Additive Comprehension 1. Origin Story- Savage Cannibal Pirates 2. Major Death- The death of the whole crew of Barge'n Charge and the lone survivor of Sally-Beth, who in herself is dead inside due to the horror of what she's seen and the regret of losing her whole crew and family. 3. Character reveal- in the future Sally-Beth she is a broken crabby old lady full of mystery that no one talks.(edited) 4. Anticipated Showdown- The first physical confrontation with the Savage Cannibal Pirates(edited) 5. Storyworld Reveal- Explores the hostile and desolate Gahnath Region as well as the mothership of the Savage Pirate Cannibals known as the Lady Of DAmnation. Bowl of Cereal TV Series/Serialized